


"I Never Asked For An Americano, I Wanted A Caramel Macchiato!"

by sugarainbow



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Getting to Know Each Other, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OTP Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute ending tho, jisung is disgusted, minho messes up jisung's order on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 20:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: Minho messes up Jisung's order and a very revolted Jisung demands an explanation.





	"I Never Asked For An Americano, I Wanted A Caramel Macchiato!"

Jisung's been up till three in the morning, only to watch videos of cute kitten playing, despite knowing that his first class was at eight. In his defense, they were just too cute and he wasn't a heartless monster to just stop watching.

So, looking like he just rose from the grave, he drags himself towards the uni, but not before stopping for coffee; he's never been a fan of coffee, but right now it will hopefully wake him up.

He enters and walks up to the cashier register, eyes half closed and refusing to make eye contact with anyone, aware of his own appearance. "One Caramel Macchiato, please." He realizes that his voice came out as a whisper more than anything when the guy asks him to repeat.

"Sorry, could you say that again?"

"One Caramel Macchiato, please." He says, this time a bit louder.

"Um, okay..." The barista quirks an eyebrow, watching Jisung warily. "Are you sure?"

Jisung nods, at the same time a yawn forces him to bring his hand to his face. Jisung doesn't see it, but the guy snorts, shaking his head and staring at him in amusement.

"Alright, it will come right up."

Jisung doesn't even register when the time passes, but soon enough, the guy places his order right under his nose, startling him a bit.

"Here you go."

Jisung hands him the money and mumbles a "Thanks" before he walks outside.The coffee's still pretty much hot, so he decides to take a sip once he makes it to his class.

Once seated, he eventually grabs the cup and takes not just a tiny sip; no, he drinks more than half, in a single gulp.

"Ah, what the-" Only when he sets it back down does the bitterness kick in and Jisung makes a face of pure disgust. This is definitely not the Caramel Macchiato he ordered; it's the worst thing on earth, it's an Americano, the thing that Jisung hates with a passion, devil itself. "What the fuck." He hisses as he grabs his bottle of water in order to somehow get rid of that totally disgusting taste.

Revolted, he turns the cup around, wanting to check whatever's written there. That guy must have mixed up his order with someone else's.

However, when he takes a proper look at what's scribbled there, he learns that it was no mistake.

_**"you probably hate me for this right now, but you'll thank me later :)"** _

The audacity, Jisung thinks as he glares at the cup. He gets up and throws away what's left, making a mental note to go back to that coffee shop on his way home and have a word with however thought it would be funny to do such a thing.

* * *

It's already late when he finishes with everything; but as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't feel tired in the slightest bit. Yeah, the Americano was gross and everything, but it did work and kept Jisung wide awake for the whole day and probably for the next few hours, too.

He steps right in front of the café, holding onto the straps of his backpack and debating whether to go inside or just forget about the whole thing. The sign still shows "open", though, and there are a few people inside. So Jisung decides to enter and confront the guy.

He doesn't even know how he looks, since he was facing the floor in the morning rather than anything else, but fortunately, it's the other who recognizes Jisung first.

"Oh, it's you." He smirks once Jisung steps in front of him.

The guy is leaning against the counter, with his arms crossed over his chest and his dark grey hair parted in the middle. Jisung stares for a second too long, not expecting to be met with such a handsome face. Now that he thinks about it, he's grateful that he didn't look up in the morning; he'd surely have been embarrassed.

He takes a look at the guy's nametag - Minho, it shows - before clearing his throat.

"So, Minho, you took my order this morning, right?"

"I did." He says confidently.

"Well, I think there was a misunderstanding. I never asked for an Americano, I wanted a Caramel Macchiato."

"I am well aware, yeah." Minho smiles teasingly. "But you looked like you needed that Americano more."

Jisung's eyes widen as he takes a step forward and comes closer to Minho's face, suddenly gaining confidence and pointing with his finger at the other's chest.

However, Minho doesn't back off.

"Well, you're supposed to listen to the customers, not decide for them."

Minho just snorts, turning to his side for a second before returning to look back at Jisung. "I see you have a lot of energy, so I guess that the coffee did make its effect after all?"

Jisung blinks and blushes for a brief moment, but still doesn't say it out loud that the coffee did its thing. "That's not my point. And just so you know, I totally hate it."

"I figured, you Caramel Macchiato lover. You look to soft for a bitter coffee."

Jisung chooses to ignore the compliment or whatever, his face inching even closer to Minho's. The latter looks surprised, but only for a second, as the smug smile returns on his face. "I wanna talk to your manager." Jisung demands.

"You're talking to him right now." Minho chuckles, his eyes focusing on Jisung's lips for a brief moment. Jisung would have missed it if he blinked.

Baffled and a bit breathless, Jisung takes a few steps back and doesn't say anything else.

"I could make you a Caramel Macchiato now, though. For free." Minho has now a soft smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks, but there's no need for it anymore." Jisung states, holding onto the strap of his backpack tighter. "I just wanted a clarification."

He seems ready to go, but Minho speaks up before he can do so.

"Next time I'll make you whatever you want, promise."

Jisung locks eyes with him once again and he raises an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'll ever step in here for coffee again?"

"Maybe the fact that it'll be on the house will make you consider returning here."

At that, Jisung hums, pretending to think about it.

"Or that I'd love to see you again." Minho adds, making Jisung blush slightly as he looks everywhere but at the other.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jisung says, in a rather small voice as he heads towards the front door. "You'd better have that Caramel Macchiato ready."

"It will be the best you ever drank." Minho promises as he smiles back, watching him leave.

(Indeed, it turns out to be the best Caramel Macchiato Jisung has ever tasted and if he comes back everyday from then on, it's for this exact reason.

Yeah, totally not for the hot barista.)


End file.
